Eagle
Fictional character biography Early Life Abandoned by his mother, Abraham David Carlisle was raised in Zero City by his father, Dick Carlisle. He attended a private school in his adolescence to study law, in order to follow his father's footsteps and pursue a career as a lawyer, until white weathered wings began to grow from his shoulder blades. At first, Abraham felt that he was a freak, but he soon learned that he could use his wings to to fly and to help people when there was a fire in his dormitory and he rescued his friends. Unfortunately when he learned about Abraham's wings, Dick Carlisle started to distant himself from his son, unwilling to admit that his son is a freak. After a fateful arguement with his son, Dick was murdered during a trial in court when one of the jurors, who was hired by the gangster on trial, fired a gun at him. Enraged when the legal system failed to bring the murderer to justice, Abraham donned a costume and went into action as the Eagle, savagely beating his father's killer, but when he discovered the truth about the hit on his father, Abraham decided to hang up his costume and continue pursuing his career as a lawyer in an attempt to make his deceased father proud. Flight of the Eagle TBA Powers and abilities The Eagle's primary power is that of natural flight, due to his large feathered wings. His wings have superhuman strength, and they have a very flexible skeletal structure that enables him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slighest bulge visible under his clothing. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, endurance, reflexes, eyesight and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy as are comparable to those of birds. His superhumanly sharp eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. His lungs can extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. While he generally flies below the height of clouds, the Eagle can reach almost twice this height with little effort. At his absolute maximum, he can reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight - about the height above the sea level of Mount Everest - but he can only remain that high for a few minutes. Although flight is as natural a mode of transportation for the Eagle as for a bird, he can also fly nonstop under his own power for around half a day. The strength of the Eagle's wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. The Eagle is also an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, having being trained during his youth. He is also a fully qualified Lawyer, having successfully winning almost every case he was involved in. Other versions TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Zero City Residents Category:1980s Births